Family?
by ThatScienceChick
Summary: A series of short stories in which the strange familial relationships of the British Isles. Pleanty of O.C's. The Ireland is female, North is her son, the republic is her daughter... Rated T for swearing.


Ireland lay back playing with a curly red strand of hair that had gone stray from her plait. The grass had grown well, the fodder would be good this year, therefore milk would stay at the same price. It would be a good year overall. There was also the fact that this was 1999. She had signed the Good Friday Agreement less then a year ago and things started to look pretty good. She and England had put the past behind them, Northern Ireland her son had agreed to stay with her during the summer, over Christmas and every other weekend. Yes he was still in the U.k but she was just going to have to accept that. It was his choice, not hers...

She had always found it funny that people thought that North was her brother. He was born in 1707, she looked about 19-20. She looked about 22-23 today so it wasn't unreasonable for the other countries to make that mistake. She was, despite everything , proud as any mother would be of her son. He had tried to get what he believed, even though that changed more then the weather would. He was still pretty young, he looked about 11-12.

"Hey mam,"

a shadow was cast over her, Northern Ireland- Darragh Moffet stood to her left. Dark messy auburn hair that hung just above his shoulders, light blue t-shirt under a black hoody and jeans... His dress sense he got from her, she didn't care what his father or uncles said, he was truly Celtic in his culture, from the over casual messy vanity to the fact that he wouldn't let anyone cut his hair to a, to quote England "respectable" length.

"What brings you to this side of the border? It's not a Friday, is it? If it's Friday, I'm meant to pick you..."

"No mam, just a day trip, it's a Wednesday... but if it's a bad time I can come back anther time..."

He turned to pretend walk away. Of course, Ireland being Ireland sat up and with a grin said

"well it was nice to see you lad... Tell your father I say hi and make sure that Wales and Chinas boss don't get left alone together. I can't keep giving him therapy. Make sure you visit again!"

North turned to face his mother mouth open, but she pulled him into a tight hug before he could make any real protest, he held her back.

"... I miss you, a lot. I miss ya mam."

Ireland remained quiet only proceeding to hold him tighter. Finally he broke the hold. As much as he liked being one of the few countries Ireland would hug, he had planned on spending the day with her, which meant more then being kept in a vice grip.

"So whatchya wanna do?"

"Da told me that you, on Wednesdays make coddle. I would like to learn how to do that so I do not have to live on Arthurs cooking... mam, it's... it's gotten really out of hand since you left! It's so bad I can't take it anymore! He's killing us all slowly with his beef that's like he's just cut it's horns off and wiped his arse or worse! It's so burnt you could..."

"shove it up Germanys ass and a diamond would come out."

Her interruption made him laugh. She was grinning at him, and eventually joined his laughter.

"You may not live with me, but you got the important traits... the dress sense, the pale skin, red hair and of the biggest give away, using English in ways no one ever thought of. yep, you're my son alright. How does Scotland react to you talking to him like that? I remember Englands reaction when I spoke like that the first time... He passed out."

"That sounds like his reaction to that sort of thing... Da, he... he tried to give out to me, but he wound up laughing and giving me a pat on the back."

"Hmm... I'm proud you can use words like lad, I really am... BUT, I do not approve of any son of mine speaking like that. Understood?And tell you father that if he's encouraging that behavior, he's going to get a visit from me and I will keep true on the promise I made him in the Iron age."

North laughed at his mothers almost empty threat. She didn't join him,

"behind every joke if an ounce of truth. If you're wise you don't test where that ounce lies... So, coddle... I can show you that one easy... come on."

* * *

**So in my opinion, Ireland and Scotland have a son, Northern Ireland called Darragh Moffet. Scotland is called Alisdair Moffet, Ireland is Áine Le Bláca, while not sounding Irish is one of the oldest Irish surnames on record.**

**Ireland and Scotland aren't a couple anymore. In fact Northern Ireland was born due to Ireland and Scotland getting drunk and miserable over something England did. He (slightly ironically) has (well sometimes) a better relationships with England then his father and Uncles do.**


End file.
